Into Kagome's Lair
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: This story is early in the seris. Inuyasha has come to get Kagome only to find she isn't there. With out her around he begins to explore. What will he find and what will he think of it?


A/N: Hello all. I got this idea late last night when I couldn't sleep. I hope you enjoy it.

**__**

Into Kagome's Lair

Inuyasha quietly slide the window open and slipped silently into the room. If Kagome thought she was staying one more minute in her time she had another thing coming. Unfortunately she wasn't there. A quick scan of the house with his ears told him that, not only was she not home, but no one else was either. He snorted in frustration. What was she doing? She knew she had to be back today.

A flash of red light caught his eye and he looked to the right. On Kagome's desk was what she called a dij-et-tall cl-ock. She had taught him to read it the last time he had 'visited' her in her time. The clock read 2:05pm. He scowled at the offending numbers. Kagome had made it clear that she would be at her 'school' until the clock read 3:10pm. She had also told him that under no circumstance was he to follow her to her school. 

"Feh! I'm not in the mood to be sat half a dozen times. I'll just wait until she gets back, then drag her back." He sat down on the pink bed and stare at the clock and willing it to move…and waited…and willed…and waited…and…2:06pm.

"Dammit!" He spat in frustration. In a huff he turned away from the clock with an indigent snort. "Stupid bitch and her dumbass school and her god damned cl-ock! I'm sitting here on my ass waited for that bitch when we could be finding the shards! Damn her!" he looked back at the clock. 2:07pm. "Dammit!!" He yelled again and turned his back before he broke the stupid thing and got himself a 'sit' for sure. 

Across the room something caught his eye. A glint of gold and something sparkly flashed in the light coming through the window. Curiosity got the better of him and he strode over to the vanity. He leaned down to examine the item in question. The thing appeared to be two tiny pieces of metal, the shorted one laid over the longer one just off center. It was the same color as his eyes and embedded with clear jewels. The whole thing was hanging on a golden chain. Picking the thing up he studied it. It spun on the chain and sparkled in the light. He sniffed it. It held the faintest trace of Kagome's scent. He tasted it. Metal, yuck! He set it down. The symbol was unfamiliar but he could tell it was some form of jewelry.

He set it down only to catch site of a smaller item next to it. It was also golden but round with the center missing. Most of it was plain gold, but one side was different. Here the item had elegant designs on it surrounding a shimmering green, oval jewel. He growled. He had seen these before. Human's called them rings and gave them to their mates. Why would Kagome have something like this? She wasn't mated! Was she? No of course she wasn't, he would have been able to smell if any other male had touched her. In frustration he throw the ring across the room, embedding it in the wall. He snorted and sat down on the small stool next to him.

Now that he was sitting at her vanity, a number of unknown items lay before him, his anger ebbed into curiosity. The first was a fancy looking bottle half full of a clear greenish liquid. Picking it up carefully in a clawed hand he gently removed the stopper. He knew enough to never drink something he couldn't readily identify, and definitely not anything from the future unless Kagome gave it to him. But that didn't mean he couldn't sniff it, right? He raised the bottle to his nose and sniffed…immediately he wished he hadn't. His sensitive nose was bombarded with an alcoholic flowery smell that made his eyes water and the bottle slip from his hand. The battle shattered on the hard wood floor. The room filled with the offending odor. Ten minutes later the poor dog demon was still hanging out the window as the smell dissipated. 

With the smell more or less gone Inuyasha returned to vanity and looked down at the broken bottle. He grimaced. Well, that's one sit. He looked around at the other items and decided he would be more careful in his examinations. The next thing to catch his eye was a small black plastic rod sheathed in clear plastic. He picked it up took off the clear plastic, setting it down carefully. This time when he sniffed he didn't put the item right under his nose. Instead he held it at a good distance. It smelled like wax, but not strongly. He brought it closer to his face for a better look. Inside the black tube was a strange pink looking stick. He poke his claw into it to find it soft and left the tip of his claw with a thick paint like substance on it. After a few more minutes of study he found that he could extend the pink stick by twisting the bottom of the black stick. Finally it struck him. War paint. But why would Kagome need war paint? She probably doesn't even know how to use it. In a quick motion he had draws a pair of demon war mark on his face. 

He set the war paint down carefully on the desk and looked around again. This time he noted a squat, flower decorated cylinder with a puffy circle of cloth sitting next to it. Picking puffy thing up gingerly and sniffed it. It had a faint, soft smell he didn't recognize. He tasted it. Dry and bitter. He set the puff down and noticed a thin cloud rise from it. Curious he picked it but and dropped it again. Again the cloud rose, then settled in a flesh colored layer of fine powder across the desk. He snorted and the powder blew away. He turned his attention to the squat cylinder. He picked it up to find that the lid had come off in his hand. A smaller cylinder with the top circle missing was left sitting on the desk. Inside it was half full of the same powder as the puff. Leaning in close he sniffed again. AAACHOO! The next thing he knew his face, hair, ears, and a large part of the desk was covered in the powder. 

"Crap! She is so going to sit me. Oh well, at least if I'm going to get in trouble anyway I don't have to worry so much." He looked up to see himself looking straight back. He cocked his head to the side and so did the other self. He growled and so did the other. Confused, he stared. The only thing that he could think of that was that this thing was water. But this was silvery, not blue. Besides water can't be vertical, can it. He leaned closer; smashing the war paint and putting a hand print in the powder. Coming nose to nose with the other and sniffed. The other had no scent, nor did he detect water. Leaning back on his hatches he studied the other more, watching as his every move was copied exactly. Finally he reached out touched the tip of his clawed finger against the tip of the other's clawed finger. Tap, it was hard. Water wasn't hard? He touched it again, this time with the palm of his hand. It was smooth and cool, but definitely solid. He tapped it again with his claw, a little harder then before. Crack! Long, thin lines spider webbed out from the tip of his claw to the edges of the hard, silver water. He carefully backed away. Now he was really in trouble. 

He walked backwards across the room trying to think of a good way to explain this to Kagome. That's when his back met something soft that jingled. Spinning around he found himself in Kagome's open claw-set. He cloths hung all around him and he suddenly found her scent intoxicating. He jumped back in surprise, only to send several of the cloths and their hang-hers to the floor. The high pitched clinking noise made him garb his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. When the noise subsided he opened his eyes to look at the damage. Nothing appeared torn up, just all over the floor. Gently he plucked up the closest item to him. It felt like skin, but it was black. The thing looked like what Kagome called a coat. It must be some kind of demon's skin, he surmised. 

"I knew that bitch was lying when she said there where no demons in her time." He snorted and tossed the thing back on the floor. If Kagome could beat this demon and make a coat out of it, there was no need for him to worry about it. He looked again at the clock, 2:35pm. 

"Crap!" he said flopping down on the bed. Well at least if he was on the bed, she couldn't sit him as soon as she walked in. He stared at the ceiling with a scowl. Now what? He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked to the side. The eyes belong to a plush white dog. He cocked an eyebrow. Why would Kagome have a toy dog? Feh! Why should I care? He snorted at the little dog, which only looked back at him in a cute manner. He growled and grabbed the stuffed dog, intent on throwing it across the room when a pink heart tag hanging off a pink ribbon collar caught his eye. Looking closer he noticed some thing in Kagome's handwriting on the heart. Name: _Inuyasha_.

"Huh? Why would she name a toy after me?" He sniffed it. It smelled like Kagome did when she was sleeping. "And sleep with it?" He scowled as a thought ran through his head. It was just a replacement for Shippou. 'But then why wouldn't she get a stuffed fox and name it Shippou?' the voice in his head countered. Inuyasha decided he didn't feel like thinking about this at the moment and set the dog back on the bed.

He turned his attention back to the ceiling. The sunlight and breeze coming through the window played on his face. As he slipped into thought his eyes slid shut. He yawned, stretched, and turned on his side. His hand idly reached out and grasped at the first thing it touched. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kagome…"

*****************************************************

Kagome walked quietly up the stairs. It had been a hard day; three tests, one of them math, her friends trying again to set her up with Hojou, and she had a ton of make-up work. She really didn't feel like dealing with the disgruntled dog demon. She sighed. What choice did she have? She could go willingly now or he would come and drag her back later. Either way she would get yelled at. She sighed again and opened the door to her room.

He eyes nearly bugged out of her head. He vanity was a mess. Concealing powder was everywhere, her lipstick was smashed, the mirror was broken, and the bottle of her favorite perfume was shattered on the floor. Her cloths were all over her floor, including her new black leather jacket. Was that her grandmother's ring embedded in the wall across the room? Kagome fumed. She didn't need to ask who had done this. She only knew one person this inconsiderate, and the clawed handprint in the concealing powder only confirmed it. A tearing sound caught her ear and the spun to look at her bed fully prepared to sit the offending demon, only to see something that gave her pause.

Inuyasha was lying on his side in her bed. His feet were slightly tangled in the covers as he ran in his sleep. He was clutching the stuffed dog her mother had given her protectively against his chest with one hand. His other hand was raised in a defensive position near a fresh rip in her sheets. He ears twitched to sounds only he could hear. His face was covered in lipstick and concealing powder, both of which were being smeared on her pillow.

"Kagome…I'll protect you…" he said sleepily and flexed claws, making a new rip in her sheets. Kagome shook her head and smiled. She couldn't be mad at him. He always protected her even in his sleep. Maybe he thought those things would hurt her, or maybe he was just curious. Picking her bag up she walked silently from the room, closing the door behind her. She would do her homework in the kitchen and let him sleep. When he woke, she would find out what happened…than make him help her clean up. But as long as he didn't do it on purpose she promised herself not to sit him.


End file.
